Atrapada
by Annie Park
Summary: Oscuridad. Abril va cayendo a un agujero negro. Gira sin control en el espacio vacío, mientras desciende con lágrimas en los ojos. Va a perderse, a adentrarse en el frío y fundirse en la oscuridad. Aunque siempre está ese alguien dispuesto a atraparte antes.
_**N/A. Hey. Annie aquí. Sé que llevo alejada de esto mucho tiempo. He leído algunos fanfics nuevos que realmente me han matado de ternura, de risa o tristeza, y de muchísimas parejas, muchísimos libros y muchísimas series. He estado centrada en esta nueva y perturbadora obsesión de leer todo lo que me encuentre. (Así que si alguien es tan, pero tan amable de compartirme algún fanfiction bueno Raphril, de versión 2012, no 2014, se lo agradecería mucho, porque estoy segura de que ya me tragué todos los que existen, jaja). Em, sí, cómo sea. No he escrito en mucho, muchísimo tiempo y estoy algo oxidada. Creo que, además, mis viejas técnicas de escritura han madurado un poco.**_

 _ **Cómo sea. La verdad es que me gustó hacer esto. Comenzó como un deseo personal, porque yo no podía dejar de imaginarlo, y terminó convirtiéndose en un pedacito de mí. Tal vez esté por aquí más seguido, porque me gustó sentir de nuevo la sensación de mis dedos corriendo velozmente por el teclado de la computadora, en medio de un sinfín de ideas prometedoras. La verdad lo extrañaba. Supongo que el bloqueo es algo peor de lo que esperaba, pero ya se está desvaneciendo. No creo, sin embargo, que siga la historia anterior con la que cuento 'Notas Mentales' porque no tuvo mucho éxito y se estaba volviendo tedioso. No porque no me gustara. Siempre había querido escribir la interacción de Abril con las cuatro tortugas, pero se estaba volviendo muy complicado para mí de pronto. No sólo porque está situado en la primera temporada, donde los personajes tienen una evolución de pensamiento diferente a la de ahora, a mi concepto, si no porque siempre se me ha hecho complicado manejar muchos personajes a la vez. No es lo mío. Y mucho menos las historias largas. No más historias largas. No puedo con ellas, no señor.**_

 _ **Si tienen alguna petición específica sobre cualquier tema que desearían leer sobre TMNT 2k12, estaría encantada de escribir algo para ustedes y recibir consejos, peticiones e ideas.**_

 _ **Los amo.**_

 _ **Y, como último punto, quiero señalar que esto se ubica en el último episodio estrenado de la cuarta temporada en Estados Unidos, no en Latinoamérica. Si no estás muy enterado de lo que sucede, realmente no podría ayudarte mucho, porque mi inglés también está sumamente oxidado, pero voy a decirte que (según entendí) esta escena se sitúa cuando algo rompe el techo de la nave (o la pared, no sé), Miguel Ángel, Casey y Abril están de pie y técnicamente salen volando hacia el agujero negro del espacio. No sé qué pasó con Casey, pero sé que terminó bien. Miguel Ángel atoró uno de sus nunchakus (así se escribe (?) a algo y se sujetó. Abril salió volando hasta que Mikey la atrapó. La verdad me pareció relativamente tierno. No hay mucho Mikey/Abril y me encanta esta pareja como simples hermanos. Pero después de terminar el episodio, yo no podía sacarme esta imagen mental de mi cabeza, y no podía dejar de pensar: 'Oh, ¿por qué demonios no fue Raph? Estaba ahí cerca, en su asiento. Hubiera sido taaaaan lindo'. Pero ya qué, jaja. Así que decidí escribirlo por mi puño y letra. Te recomiendo que veas los episodios en inglés si no lo haces. Son muy interesantes, y si no sabes mucho inglés al menos captas la idea en general. Después los ves en español y te emocionas de nuevo.**_

 _ **Demasiado hablar.**_

 _ **¡Disfruten de mi primer Drabble!**_

 _Oscuridad._

La oscuridad era perceptible desde todos los rincones y ángulos. Fragmentos de metal arañando sus brazos, corriendo velozmente hasta perderse por detrás de ella y fundirse en la oscuridad que, hasta ahora, parecía infinita.

Abril voló por los aires, demasiado rápido, demasiado lento. Sintió su cabello golpear con furia contra su rostro, mientras el viento (que la jalaba, la empujaba… la absorbía hacia la oscuridad) la arrastraba, obstinado, a una velocidad increíble.

De pronto, la nave pareció demasiado grande. El tramo que recorría por los aires, con las extremidades girando, perdiendo el control, los músculos chillando y sin respiración, parecía eterno.

Viento, aire. También parecía infinito. Cegador. Y, a pesar de eso, ella no tenía oxígeno en los pulmones.

Sintió un pinchazo agudo en el pecho. Miedo, pánico. Jadeó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas tomar aire. Sintió desvanecerse en la oscuridad, mientras giraba sin control hacia la helada negrura. Agitó los brazos, intentando asirse de algo, de cualquier cosa. Movió los brazos, empujó los dedos, abrió y cerró los puños, todo en un intento desesperado de sujetarse, de mantenerse con vida, de no perderse y fundirse con la oscuridad como los fragmentos de metal.

Cerró los ojos, sintió que chocaba contra algo duro. Su espalda se dobló hacia atrás y resbaló de entre lo que sea que obstruyera su camino hacia el inminente agujero negro que se perdía de vista en el techo.

Y entonces, todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para asimilarlo.

Una enorme mano, unos dedos callosos y helados, aferraron su cintura con fuerza. Su espalda se dobló de nuevo y su cuerpo se encogió de forma involuntaria. Algo la empujó hacia un lado, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y apretaba los párpados tan duro, que incluso las pestañas parecían lastimarle los pómulos. Rodó, giró, con el cuerpo hecho jirones, y se estrelló contra algo pesado y duro, que se volvió cálido en unos instantes.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con algo verde. Una mancha oscura y movediza, de un verde militar. Movió la cabeza hacia arriba y descubrió que tenía la cara enterrada en el cuello de Raph. Ella entreabrió los labios, jadeó. Luchó por respirar, porque el aire se le devolviera a los pulmones, mientras intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón, que martillaban fuertemente contra su pecho.

Su cerebro, después de todo, terminó asimilando las cosas demasiado rápido: Raphael la había salvado.

Raphael.

Raphael. La. Había. Salvado.

No es que fuera un hecho difícil de creer. Abril lo había visto preocuparse por sus hermanos un millón de veces. Había visto el brillo que había en sus ojos, el brillo que no significaba ira, el brillo que no significaba adrenalina después de una pelea. El brillo que significaba miedo. Miedo a perderlos. A cualquiera de ellos.

No era extraño, pero… Por un momento, la sola idea de que _ese_ mismo brillo estuviera en sus ojos por causa de _ella_ , la hizo estremecerse.

Abril giró su cabeza. Observó el momento. Raphael estaba sujeto firmemente de su sai, que se encajaba perfectamente en un asiento y, con el otro brazo, la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Él también estaba encogido, de modo que Abril parecía estar atrapada en un espacio cerrado: debajo, las rodillas de Raph, apretadas contra sus piernas; a los lados, los músculos de Raph, el pecho cálido de Raph; y arriba, su fuerte mandíbula, su tenso cuello, su frágil rostro encorvado contra su cabello, aspirando su aroma.

Estaban tan juntos que, en realidad, parecían la misma persona. Se fundían uno contra el otro.

Inconscientemente, Abril mandó sus manos hacia el pecho de Raphael, las deslizó por su caparazón hasta que, finalmente, descansaron en sus hombros. Casi de forma involuntaria, Abril se encogió aún más (si es que eso era posible) y pegó todo su cuerpo al suyo. Acurrucó su rostro entre su cuello, respiró con dificultad mientras, imposiblemente, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Y, mientras, de forma vagamente inexplicable, Raphael parecía contraerse contra ella, parecía seguirla y no tenía intenciones de soltarla.

Un rubor le quemó las mejillas. Aunque quizá fuera su calor. El calor que la enjaulaba mientras todo el helado viento corría a su alrededor. Y se quedó así. Y respiró. Y escuchó bombear el corazón de Raphael contra su cabello, contra su oído.

Respiro. Latido. Respiro. Latido. Respiro…

Y, aunque pareciera completamente ridículo, Abril O'Neil esperó que aquello nunca terminase. Que el agujero negro no se cerrara jamás y que la oscuridad permaneciera implacable sobre sus espaldas. Porque, solamente de esa forma, Abril O'Neil podría yacer entre los musculosos brazos (entre su aroma, su inexplicable calidez, su fuerte cuerpo) de Raphael Hamato por siempre.

 **Uff. Misión cumplida. R/R, personitas. Por favoooor, un review. Quiero saber lo que piensan c: Así sea una mala crítica. ¡Y no se olviden de recomendar Fics Raphril! JAJAJA. Perdón, lo último no es tan importante (mentira, sí que lo es).**


End file.
